Midoriya Mania
by Toumeikage
Summary: Crackfic/Oneshot/Drabble! In a moment of randomness, what happens when three Nanoha's, Fate, and Stern are hanging out in cafe Midori-ya? Rated T cause deep down we're all a bit paranoid and we know it


**A/N: **This is just a short one-shot that I decided to write cause I couldn't get idea out of my head.

**Warning: **Written at random, contains large amounts of insanity, slight spoilers, and a bit of ooc

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nanoha franchise...I'd be **"befriended" **if I did...

* * *

On a certain planet Earth, in a certain Uminari City, in the certain small of café Midori-ya, a very certain but highly improbable gathering occurred. Currently four Nanohas and one Fate were now sitting at a table.

"...Must I repeat myself? I am not Nanoha...I am Stern..." a hint of irritation was evident in her voice.

Obviously those words fell on deaf ears as all Fate nodded absentmindedly. All she could think of was something along the lines of _'ah~ four Nanohas at the same table~ moe~'  
_  
"I think I understand…so basically you're Nanoha, but you decided to get some kind of name change?" Fate was completely out of it.

Stern face-palmed, Fate was slowly proving to be just as, if not more troublesome than Levi, and that said something.

"Fate-san, I'd like you to please understand that I am not Takamachi Nanoha, as you can clearly see, neither physically nor mentally do I resemble Nanoha-san. Why must you insist that I'm more evil than I actually am?...compared to those three beside me, I'd like to state that I am much less menacing and trigger happy compared to my counterparts."

"HEY!" all three Nanohas sitting beside them had shouted in perfect synch, it was as if they'd known each other for years…oh wait a minute….

The original 9 year old Takamachi Nanoha spoke first to defend her series and franchise, "Seiko-chan we're not that violent! We just sometimes need to resort to force to make others listen. Only then can we all be happy in the end."

The other two Nanohas nodded frantically and wholeheartedly agreed with the original's opinion.  
"Oh really?" Stern's calm and calculated facade hid the amusement that she felt at that line "Then how about..."

**Flashback…**

The original Nanoha (9) was seen charging up her Starlight Breaker with a broad grin on her face. She then mercilessly unleashed it upon the currently immobile Fate without hesitation. It seemed as if she had been truly content with blasting her rival into the dark and cold waters below...

"W-wait Seiko-chan isn't the narration of the flashback a bit biased!" the original Nanoha became extremely unnerved at being portrayed in such a manner.

The Nanoha from StrikerS shot Stern a dirty look form the other side of the table as Stern continued unfazed.

"...and then there was that time where..."

**Flashback…**

Nanoha (19) stepped up and clashed directly with Vivio without hesitation.

When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Nanoha had caught Vivio's arm and used that chance to have Raising Heart bind her with a Restrict Lock.

Nanoha then began to charge massive amounts of energy.

"Vivio…it's going to hurt a bit …FULL POWER…

STARLIGHT BREAKER!"

Her daughter let out a cry of agonizing pain and suffering as she continued to take not one, but five simultaneous Starlight Breakers.

"BREAK SHOOT!"

Nanoha upped the power as all became engulfed in an explosion of her creation…

"You're totally doing this on purpose aren't you? You're only showing parts of the events to make me look crueler than I actually am!" the adult Nanoha fumed as she suddenly realized something was off "Wait a second…why was my flashback stretched out?" Nanoha then came to a conclusion" You purposely stretched out the Vivio scene along with the dialogue because I shot you that dirty look didn't you!"

Stern however pretended that she didn't hear anything and promptly ignored the adult's complaints, instead deciding to provide another point "...oh right and just a few months ago on the big screen..."

**Flashback...**

Nanoha (9) finally free of Fate's binds started her counterattack "Now it's our turn..." she bound Fate in a bind and proceeded to finish both the fight and the city off with a Starlight Breaker, annihilating the city and leaving nothing left…

"Okay now you're just making things up aren't you?" 19 year old Nanoha deadpanned, as she refused to believe that she'd do something as terrible as blowing up a city. Instead she contemplated whether or not she should teach Stern a lesson about lying…using Raising Heart that is…

"A-A-Actually..." Nanoha (movie first) started to raise her hand, sounding extremely embarrassed "Nyahahahahaha...that's...kinda actually what happened...b-but it was a replica city! no one was actually inside!"

The remaining Nanohas could only face palm and face table respectively, as Stern suppressed a grin.  
Meanwhile Fate was too busy being off in her own world, blushing and panting too hard to notice, as her mind only contained one thought '_Four Nanohas~…same table~…with me~…kyun~ '_

_**THE END**_

* * *

**A/N: **I'd like to first apologize if there were any extremely random and occ moments, this is my first time writing fanfiction in forever, and I just found it amusing to see what would happen if I put multiple Nanoha's and one Fate in a casual environment. For anyone who's raising eyebrows at Seiko aka Stern, she's basically Dark Nanoha from Gears of Destiny etc,

If you like it? review If you don't? criticize, I always appreciate any feedback to improve my writing in the future


End file.
